Broken
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Você já se sentiu totalmente quebrado por dentro? Ver a pessoa que você ama com outro faz com que você se sinta exatamente assim. /SasuSakuGaa/
1. Sakura

Eu queria que você soubesse que  
Adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar forte  
E levar sua dor para longe

– Oi Garotos – Disse enquanto colocava minha mochila na carteira localizada entre as deles. Decidi fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Que eu não havia visto nada.

– Oi Sakura-chan! – Falou Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Meu melhor Amigo. Um loiro muito bonito de olhos azuis. Era Meio de Campo do Time de futebol americano da escola. Popular e muito disputado entre as garotas do colégio. Mas ele não tinha interesse em nenhuma delas. Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

– Hn – Falou. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Frio e indiferente. Capitão do time de futebol Americano da Escola. E o garoto mais popular também. As garotas sempre estavam em volta dele. Mas diferente de Naruto, Sasuke usava desse "privilégio". Ficando com uma garota nova todos os dias. Moreno. Lindo. Com um Cabelo arrepiado que lhe deixava muito sexy e olhos ônix que hipnotizavam qualquer mulher. Esse era ele. Antigamente Sasuke era um garoto gentil e muito alegre. Mas depois que seus pais morreram, ele mudou totalmente. Naruto e eu fomos os únicos que ele se relacionava ainda. Até três anos atrás. Quando ele começou a me tratar friamente. Como se eu não importasse. Como se eu não existisse. Criando uma barreira impenetrável entre nós dois. Barreira essa que eu nunca consegui ultrapassar.

Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Uma garota normal. Não sou nenhuma líder de torcida. Nem uma Nerd totalmente vidrada nos estudos. Sou só uma Garota com um sonho de virar Médica. De cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Meu corpo não é o mais lindo de todos, mas posso dizer que também não é o mais feio. Tenho coxas e seios Fartos. Com um leve tom bronzeado. Nada demais.

– O que vai fazer nesse sábado, Sakura-chan? – Inuzuka Kiba. Um moreno que é totalmente apaixonado por mim desde a quinta série. E olha que nós já estamos no Segundo ano do ensino médio hein.

– Ah. Eu vou... – Fui impedida de continuar por uma voz forte e fria. Que vinha das costas de Kiba.

– Ela vai sair comigo Cachorro. Então trate de sair andando. – Sabaku no Gaara. Ruivo. Olhos verde água. Tinha um Kanji na testa, que significava Amor. Era Lindo. E também gostava de mim. Ele e sua irmã. Temari. Vieram pra Konoha, há dois anos. E desde esse tempo eu e Gaara nos aproximamos muito. Assim como eu e Temari. Mas com ele era diferente. Com ele eu me sentia Segura. Feliz. Me sentia Bem.

– Quem aqui é Cachorro cabeça de fósforo? – Se eu não os parasse provavelmente começariam a se socar, e parariam na diretoria. De novo.

– Hey, Hey, Hey. Vamos parar com isso sim? Kiba acho melhor você ir para o seu lugar. – Falei, pondo-me entre os dois. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi para o seu lugar. Cabisbaixo. As vezes eu tinha pena dele, mas eu não podia dizer sim pra ele, sem gostar dele certo? – Gaara! Você tem que parar de brigar com ele toda vez que vocês se encontram! – Falei enquanto o abraçava e ele me dava um beijo no canto de minha boca. Me fazendo corar. Típico dele.

– Tsc. Não tenho culpa se esse cara fica o tempo todo te rondando. Será que ele não aprende que não vai conseguir nada com você? Sujeitinho persistente. Tsc. – Resmungou enquanto enlaçava minha cintura com seus braços musculosos e fortes. Eu deveria repreendê-lo por isso, e me afastar. Mas aquele contato estava tão bom que eu não me atrevi a fazer isso. Gaara me transmitia uma segurança incrível. E ele era tão Lindo. Queria muito poder amá-lo. Mas nós não escolhemos isso não é mesmo? Nosso coração tem vida própria.

As pessoas dizem que só se pode amar uma vez na vida. E sinceramente eu concordo com elas. Depois de tantos anos amando uma pessoa, que nem sequer me olhava como uma Mulher. E sim como uma menina. Ou pior. Somente uma Amiga. Me fez acreditar seriamente nisso. Mas eu espero veemente estar errada. Deus queira que eu esteja errada.

– Sakura-chan! Por que você não me disse que ia sair com o cabeça de fósforo? – Perguntou Naruto, apontando pra nós dois, acusadoramente.

– Por que nós combinamos isso ontem a noite Loiro-Baka. – Respondeu Gaara, por mim. E eu o agradeci internamente por isso. Dizer para o Naruto o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter aceitado sair com Gaara, faria Naruto explodir de raiva.

Naruto, como meu melhor amigo, sabia de tudo sobre mim. Desde o meu primeiro dente caindo, até o meu primeiro beijo. Tudo. Ele era a pessoa que mais me conhecia. Se ele me perguntasse, acabaria por lhe dizer a verdade. E isso seria incrivelmente doloroso.

– E o que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos, ontem à noite? – Sasuke, que até então estava quieto. Sem dizer uma palavra, sentado em cima de sua mesa, e escorado na parede. Perguntou.

– Não é da sua conta Uchiha. – Falou Gaara. Ele e Sasuke nunca se deram bem. Eu nunca entendi o porque disso.

– Não falei com você Sabaku. – disse Sasuke, tão friamente que senti um arrepio subindo por minha espinha. Mas Gaara tinha razão. Sasuke não tinha que saber disso. Não tinha que saber que Gaara havia me encontrado em uma rua escura, uma quadra depois da escola. Chorando.

– Gaara tem razão Sasuke. Isso não interessa a você. Esse é um assunto meu e dele. – A Falta do sufixo _Kun_, junto com a minha resposta indiferente, deve ter o surpreendido. Pois seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Para uma pessoa qualquer esse fato até poderia ter passado despercebido, mas pra mim, que convivo com Sasuke desde meus oito anos, isso nunca passaria despercebido.

Sasuke nem teve tempo de retrucar algo. Pois uma Loira histérica de olhos azuis. E muito bonita. Chegou à sala de aula e já pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando e quase fazendo com que eu e Gaara caíssemos.

– I-ino. V-ocê está me Sufo-cando. – Disse pausadamente.

– Ah. Desculpa. – Disse. Sem graça. Yamanaka Ino. Minha Melhor Amiga. Assim como Naruto. Sabia tudo sobre mim. Eu havia ligado pra ela ontem, depois que Gaara havia me levado pra casa. E contado tudo. Desde o que eu infelizmente havia visto. Até o encontro com Gaara. Ino havia gritado e pulado do outro lado do telefone. Feliz. Ela no começo sempre me incentivava com _ele_. Mas depois de um tempo. Ela havia visto que esse amor só me fazia sofrer. E acabou por me dizer, para esquecê-lo. Como se isso fosse fácil.

– Ino. Você tem que parar de fazer isso toda a vez que vê a Feiosa. Quase derrubou ela e o cabeça de fósforo. – Sai. Sai. Esse desgraçado! Feiosa? FEIOSA? Tsc. Tsc. Calma Sakurinha. Calma.

– Sai. Se você tem amor a sua vida. Sugiro que você pare de me chamar assim. AGORA! – Falei pausadamente e entredentes. Qual é! Desde a primeira vez que ele me viu no ano passado ele me chama assim! Sai é o namorado de Ino. Um garoto muito pálido e de cabelos negros. Bonitinho. Mas bem "Inho" mesmo. Humpft!

– Testuda! Pare de ameaçar o meu namorado! – Falou Ino. Abraçando Sai de forma protetora.

– Porca. Acho melhor você não defendê-lo, se não vai sobrar pra você também! – Falei com a aura assassina em minha volta aumentando. E claro. Não esquecendo de chamá-la, pelo seu querido apelido. Desde pequena, quando nos conhecemos Ino me chama assim, por eu ter uma testa, um pouco maior do que o comum, digamos assim. E eu a chamo de Porca. Em contra partida.

– Tsc. Como se eu tivesse medo de você Testuda! – Falou Ino. E eu já ia pular nela e esquartejá-la, quando sinto alguém me enlaçando pela cintura e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

– G-aara! – Repreendi-o, corada.

– Você não sabe o quão linda fica corada. – Falou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. A essa hora toda a sala já estava olhando pra nós dois. Podia-se ouvir coisas como: _Será que eles estão juntos?_ Ou: _Mas que droga! Ele (Ela) era pra ser meu (Minha)_. Tsc. Bando de desocupados. Agora você deve estar se perguntando. Onde está o nosso professor, certo? Bem. O nosso professor do primeiro dia de hoje, é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi, o cara mais atrasado do mundo. Ele provavelmente só irá chegar meia hora antes do sinal para o fim da aula bater. Por isso, nós o adorávamos.

– Tão cedo e você já está molestando a Sakura, irmãozinho? – Perguntou Temari. Uma loira de olhos escuros. Com o cabelo preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas. Junto com o seu Namorado. Shikamaru. Um moreno com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo que mais parecia ser um abacaxi. Shikamaru ficava praticamente o tempo inteiro dormindo. A única hora do dia em que ele não dormia era quando estava com Temari. Ele era também o garoto mais inteligente da sala. Mas eu não sabia como ele conseguia isso. Sendo que ficava o tempo todo dormindo _praticamente_.

– Problemática. – Falou Shikamaru. Quase dormindo. Pra variar. Temari o Ignorou e veio me abraçar. Dizendo um "Oi" Baixinho. Que eu retribuí.

– Tsc. Não sei do que está falando Temari. Só estou a abraçando. – Falou Gaara com cara de tédio. Mas eu o conhecia bem e sabia que ele estava morrendo de vergonha. Temari e assim como Neji, primo de hinata, e sua Namorada Tenten. Não eram da nossa turma. Eram um ano mais velhos que nós e por isso estudavam na sala ao lado. Mas isso não os impedia de vir aqui. Conversar conosco, nas "aulas" do Kakashi-sensei.

– Olá Hinata. – dissemos a ela. Quando ela chegou. Tirando Sasuke é claro. Este estava sentado em sua classe, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e seu queixo descansando em sua mão. Alheio a tudo e a todos. Como sempre.  
Hinata era uma garota muito bonita, com um cabelo de um azul escuro e olhos perolados. Mas era muito tímida, e por isso, na maior parte do tempo estava corada. Ela gostava de Naruto. Mas esse parecia estar alheio a isso. Baka.

Assim como Hinata, seu primo Neji também tinha olhos perolados, mas seus cabelos eram negros e compridos. Eles eram parecidos. E muito bonitos.

Tenten. Namorada de Neji. E nossa amiga também. Era uma morena de olhos chocolates que usava dois coques na cabeça, para prender seu cabelo. Muito simpática. Mas muito explosiva também.

– Olá Pessoal. Todos em seus Lugares, por favor. E Temari. Você não deveria estar na sua aula? – Perguntou Kakashi-sensei. Acabando de chegar.

– Ér... Sim Professor, é que eu esqueci uma coisa com as garotas aqui e vim pegar de volta. Nada demais. Já estava voltando para a minha sala. – Falou. Corada e sem graça.

– Ah, Sei. – falou Kakashi-sensei. Desconfiado. Mas deixou isso passar. Assim Temari voltou para sua sala. E eu me desgrudei de Gaara, sentando em meu lugar. E começando uma conversa animadora com Naruto. Que estava sentado a minha frente. Decidi que não falaria com Sasuke hoje. Se ele quisesse falar comigo, que falasse então. Não iria mais correr para os seus braços. Por mais que eu me sinta muito bem neles.

...

– Eu me diverti Muito hoje Gaara. Você foi realmente incrível, assim como eu achei que seria. – Falei. Sincera. Após descer do carro dele. E parar na sacada de minha casa. Depois da escola, eu fui pra casa, e fiquei Lendo quase a tarde toda. Romances. Ah! Eu amo romances! Depois me arrumei e coloquei um vestido preto, simples, tomara que caia. E uma sapatilha. Fiz minha maquiagem. E Gaara passou em minha casa para me buscar. Nós fomos jantar, e depois ele me levou para um Parque de diversões que estava aberto na cidade. Minha noite foi muito divertida. Agora. Deveria ser Meia Noite. E estávamos aqui. Os dois um olhando para a cara do outro.

– Fico muito feliz com isso Sah. Muito feliz mesmo. – Falou a última parte um pouco mais baixa, por que ele já estava se inclinando para me beijar. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram senti que meu coração se aqueceu. E tudo o que eu queria era mais daquilo. Deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo, explorando minha boca com sua língua quente. Foi um beijo incrível. Pena que tivemos que nos afastar por falta de ar.

– Acho melhor eu ir agora. – Falou me dando um selinho e partindo em direção ao seu carro. Esperei-o dar a volta na esquina para então entrar em casa. Estava sozinha. Meus pais provavelmente estavam viajando. Eu nunca sabia. Já que quase nunca os via. Aparentemente eles se esquecem que tem uma filha.

Subi as escadas. Pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Até que quando entrei em meu quarto, eu o vi. Sentado em minha cama. Com uma expressão irritada em seu lindo rosto. O rosto que eu amava. O rosto do Amor da minha vida. E eu só conseguia pensar uma coisa. _Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? _

– Sasuke? – Consegui dizer. Ainda atônita.


	2. Gaara

_Classificação etária__: __M_

_Universo:____UA_

_Gênero:____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: __O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:____Você já se sentiu como se estivesse completamente quebrada por dentro? Como se você nunca mais fosse conseguir juntar as partes quebradas novamente? Ver o homem que você ama com outra mulher faz com que você se sinta assim. - Sakura__ - __Você já se sentiu completamente quebrado por dentro? Ver a mulher que você ama com outro faz você se sentir exatamente assim. – Sasuke - Você já se sentiu completamente quebrado por dentro? Ver a mulher que você ama sofrer por amar outro homem te faz sentir exatamente assim. – Gaara._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

.

.

.

Eu guardo a sua fotografia  
E eu sei que ela me faz bem  
Eu quero te abraçar forte  
E roubar sua dor

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Onde estava até essa hora maninho? - perguntou Temari. Minha Irmã mais velha. Ela demonstrava estar Preocupada. Mas eu sabia que aquilo era mais curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Por ae. - respondi indiferente.

– Tsc. Fale direito garoto! – Disse. Brava.

– Direito. - disse. Serio. Mas rindo internamente.

– Esse menino... - se afastou ela. Resmungando.

Eu sabia que poderia confiar em Temari. Mas isso significaria deixar meu orgulho de lado. E mudar meu jeito de ser. Eu não sou uma pessoa muito amigável. Na verdade, na maior parte do tempo, eu sou Frio e indiferente com todos que estão a minha volta. A vida me ensinou a ser assim. Mas Existe uma exceção.

– Sakura. - sussurrei. Enquanto me sentava em minha cama. Olhando uma foto que nos dois havíamos tirado naquela mesma noite. No parque. Em uma daquelas cabines fotográficas.  
Sakura era a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Com ela eu não consigo ser indiferente. Muito menos frio. Ela era o meu vicio. Eu sabia que não conseguiria viver sem sua presença em  
minha vida desde o primeiro momento em que a vi.

_Era meu primeiro dia de aula naquele colégio e eu já o achava irritante e entediante. Nada ali prendia a minha atenção. Sem contar que a maioria daquelas pessoas eram riquinhos metidos. E ele nem precisava comentar sobre as garotas, que pareciam mais interessadas em quanto dinheiro ele tinha em sua conta bancária do que saber quem ele era realmente. Vai que ele era um serial killer? Ok. Ele não era um serial killer. Mas_ porra! _Que droga aquelas garotas tinham na cabeça? Dignidade é que não. Pensou.___

_Andava distraído pelo extenso lugar que era a quadra de basquete quando ouviu soluços baixinhos, vindos da arquibancada. O que achou estranho, pois não havia mais ninguém ali alem dele.___

_Foi andando vagarosamente em direção ao local em que ele achava que vinham os soluços e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar uma garota de cabelos rosa encostada na parede abaixo da arquibancada. Abraçando suas pernas e com a cabeça apoiada entre seus joelhos. Chorando. E ele se perguntou como diabos aquela garota tinha cabelos rosa. Será que era alguma nova moda ao qual ele estava desatualizado? Balançou sua cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Iria fazer sua boa ação do dia.___

_– Hey garota! Por que esta chorando? - ela levantou a cabeça completamente assustada. E Gaara teve a visão mais linda de toda a sua vida. A garota era perfeita. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Que estavam avermelhados e levemente inchados por ela ter chorado. Boca rosada e carnuda. E o cabelo que ele ate segundos atrás achava bizarro agora achava que ele combinava perfeitamente com o rosto de boneca dela. Sua pele rosada a deixava ainda mais encantadora.___

_– q-quem é vo-cê? - ela perguntou com a voz falha. Que mesmo assim fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha.___

_– meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara. E o seu? - perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. No chão.___

_– Haruno Sakura. - disse olhando para o chão. - Mas. Sabaku-san...___

_– Gaara. - interrompeu-a.___

_– o quê?- Ela perguntou. Confusa.___

_– você pode me chamar só de Gaara. - Disse. Olhando-a.___

_– Ok. Gaara. - ele achou seu nome tão mais bonito saindo por aqueles lábios... - Peço que não conte a ninguém o que viu aqui.___

_– Mas...___

_– Por favor - Pediu com olhos suplicantes.___

_– Ok. Mas com uma condição. - Disse. Ele teria suas respostas.___

_– Qual? - Ela estava com medo. E ele não viu como não achar graça disso.___

_– Calma. Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu pra te fazer chorar.___

_– Ah. Isso. -Ffalou desanimada.___

_– É. Isso.___

_– Não foi nada demais. Eu estava correndo e acabei caindo. Nada demais. - Disse com um sorriso falso.___

_– Ah! Conta outra! Vamos, fale a verdade. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.___

_– Ok. - Disse ela dando um suspiro - você já se apaixonou por alguém? - Perguntou.___

_– Não. Mas por que a pergunta? – Por que diabos ela estava lhe perguntando aquilo? Será que queria fugir do assunto?___

_– Por que se você estivesse apaixonado ou já tivesse se sentido assim algum dia. Você conseguiria entender o que esta acontecendo comigo. Eu... Eu sou apaixonada pela mesma pessoa desde... Desde que me entendo por gente. Mas essa pessoa me trata como se eu fosse um nada. E hoje ele... - E naquele mesmo dia. Ele passou a odiar Uchiha Sasuke. Afinal. Que espécie de monstro teria coragem de machucar de qualquer forma aquele ser tão doce e encantador a sua frente? E então ele jurou para si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para que aquelas lágrimas se tornassem sorrisos._

Tsc. Era realmente irônico o destino sempre o escolher para consolá-la por causa das merdas que aquele Uchiha fazia. Pensou. Lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

_Ele estava andando sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha com uma garrafa de vodca em suas mãos. Estava irritado. Muito irritado. Afinal, quem o pai achava que era para querer escolher o seu futuro?___

_Gaara sempre sonhou em fazer direito. Ser advogado era o que ele mais queria. Ok. A segunda coisa que ele mais queria. Afinal. Ela sempre vinha em primeiro pra ele. Foi involuntário o sorriso que escapou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se dela. Dos sorrisos dela. Da voz dela. E de como se sentia quando estava com ela._

_Ao longe avistou a silhueta de alguém sentado no chão de um beco imundo e mal cheiroso._

_E seu sorriso se apagou quando percebeu quem era ali. Da mesma forma do dia em que haviam se conhecido. Não pode evitar correr ao seu alcanço.___

_– Sakura! O que aconteceu? Por que esta aqui? Por que esta chorando? - e a garrafa de vodca foi esquecida em algum lugar por ali. Dando lugar aos braços apertados de sakura sobre si. E suas lágrimas que molhavam sua camiseta. Mas ele não ligava. Só pensava em como queria ter o poder de pegar a dor dela para si. Oh! Como desejava poder fazer isso!__  
__Depois de um tempo ele viu que ela já estava mais calma. E resolveu que já era hora de leva- La para casa.___

_– Vem. Vamos. Vou levar você pra casa. - disse enquanto a levantava em seus braços.__  
__Quando chegaram à frente da casa dela, Gaara nem se deu ao trabalho de tocar a campainha. Sabia que não teria ninguém em casa. Uma vez que havia ido levar sakura até em casa após uma saída, como amigos, como ela mesma o avisou, ela o explicou que quase não os via. E ele a entendia. Oh! Como entendia. Com seu pai era a mesma coisa. Sempre trabalhando. E Quando vinha para casa e se encontravam, ele logo tratava de dizer o quanto o filho o trazia desgosto. O quanto era um imprestável. E era nessas horas que ele sentia a falta de uma mãe.Já que a sua havia morrido logo após dar-lhe a sorte era que ainda tinha Temari. Ela sim o apoiava.___

_Quando finalmente encontrou a chave tratou logo de abrir a porta. Entrando rapidamente fechando esta em seguida.__  
__Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que sabia ser o dela, a depositando cuidadosamente na cama.___

_– F-fica co-migo. - se apoiou na cama ao ser puxado por sakura. Iria preparar um chocolate quente para ela. A noite estava fria e dependendo do tempo que ela passou naquele beco não se surpreenderia se ela ficasse doente naquele momento.___

_– Calma. Eu só vou preparar alguma coisa para aquecer você. - respondeu. Estava se controlando para não agarrá-la naquele momento. Ela estava tão indefesa... E mesmo depois de estar chorando por tanto tempo. Parecia ainda mais linda do que da ultima vez que ele a havia visto.___

_– N-nao va-i. Fi-ca a-qui co-migo por fa-vor. - falou ela. Segurando sua camiseta. E ele não teve como negar ao olhar para aquelas esmeraldas tristes e suplicantes. E ele amaldiçoou quem havia a deixado daquele jeito.___

_Deitou ao lado dela. Puxando o edredom em seguida. Só não contava com os braços que iriam rodeá-lo e a pequena e delicada cabeça tomada de madeixas rosadas que iria pousar sobre seu peito. Ele não a afastou. Tão pouco a repreendeu. Somente passou seu braço direito pela cintura dela e o outro deixou acariciando seus cabelos. Vendo-a adormecida ali, se permitiu fechar os olhos e se entregar aquele ao sono.___

... __

_Acordou com algo se remexendo em cima de si. Abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de esmeraldas lhe fitando. Tristes e ... Vazias. Já não se via mais o brilho de outrora ali.___

_– Está melhor? - Perguntou. Receoso.___

_– Sim. Obrigada por ficar aqui comigo. Obrigada mesmo -Disse. Sincera.___

_– Tsc. Não precisa agradecer. Só me diga o que aconteceu com você.___

_– Gaara. Não acho que...___

_– vamos lá. Isso ira fazer com que você se sinta melhor. - disse as mesmas palavras daquele dia. E parece que surtiram efeito. Pois ela lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice e se dispôs a contar.___

_– Eu havia ficado depois do final da aula na escola. Ajudando o diretor a guardar os livros na biblioteca. Como eu já havia te contado que faria - assentiu vendo o olhar triste dela. - Então. Depois que terminei. Resolvi dar uma passada no vestiário. Iria tomar um banho. E depois iria para casa. Quando eu ainda estava no corredor eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, mas não consegui distingui-los. Então entrei lá mesmo assim. E foi ai que eu vi... Vi a ultima coisa que eu esperava ver. Eu vi Sasuke e Kaori, aquela ruiva do terceiro ano sabe? - falou um "sim" baixinho vendo a pessoa que ele mais amava se derreter em lágrimas. E naquela hora ele soube. Preferia mil vezes levar um soco no estômago do que ter que ver aquela face de dor dela novamente. Não. Não. Tudo menos vê-la desse jeito novamente. - ele... Ele estava deitado por cima dela no banco que fica no meio do vestiário feminino. E estavam... Estavam...___

_– Se você não quiser continuar Sakura. Eu. Vou entender. - disse. Vendo a dificuldade dela para continuar.___

_– Não. Não. Eu vou... Eu só... - viu ela balançar a cabeça. Provavelmente afastando algum pensamento. - eu vi os dois. E meu mundo pareceu desabar sabe? - perguntou não esperando resposta - e naquele momento toda e qualquer esperança que eu ainda tinha se esvaiu. Eu corri. Corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso. E então eu vi aquele beco. Vazio. Sujo e mal cheiroso, sim. Mas vazio. Da mesma forma em que eu me encontrava. Por isso não pensei duas vezes e entrei lá. Eu só precisava de um lugar longe de todos. Um lugar onde eu pudesse... Chorar. E então você me encontrou e eu sou muito grata por isso. Sabe Deus o que teria me acontecido não é mesmo? - terminou dando um sorriso fraco.___

_– Por que ele sempre tem que te fazer chorar hein? - falou a abraçando. Apertado. O máximo que podia cuidando para não machucá-la.___

_– eu não sei. - disse.___

_– você... Você sabe que eu amo você não sabe? - perguntou. Ele disse a si mesmo que se ela quisesse o Uchiha ele não se meteria nisso. Mas vendo-a sofrer dessa forma. Resolveu que não desistiria sem lutar. E se ela ainda quisesse aquele desgraçado. Ele aceitaria isso. Por que ao menos. Ele tentara.___

_– Gaara isso não e... - começou.___

_– não Saky. Eu... Eu não vou mais permitir que ele te faça sofrer desse jeito. Eu prometo. Se você me der uma chance. Uma só. Eu juro. Eu faço você esquecê-lo. Uma chance só. - falou. Convicto. Ele sabia que conseguiria. Era só ela dizer sim. Diga sim. Diga Sim. Por favor.__Ele ficou repetindo isso mentalmente.___

_– Ok. Eu... Eu te dou uma chance. Só... - não a deixou terminar de falar e a calou com um beijo afoito. Ela disse sim. E agora ele faria de tudo para que o coração dela fosse dele. Somente dele.___

_Suas línguas faziam uma batalha dentro de suas bocas. Gaara que já estava se controlando a tempos não conseguiu se segurar mais. Deitou por cima dela na cama e começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dela, quando tiveram de se separar por falta de ar. Aparentemente ele não era o único que havia perdido o controle. Pensou. Quando sentiu duas mãos afoitas a tentar retirar-lhe a camiseta. Ajudou-a nessa tarefa. Para depois voltar a beijá-la. Faminto. Enquanto aproveitava para explorar o corpo cheio de curvas de Sakura. Sentia uma parte de seu corpo pulsar de tanta excitação. Não pode deixar de soltar um gemido baixinho quando se acomodou entre as pernas dela e suas intimidades roçaram uma na outra. Mas parece que Sakura acordou com isso e o empurrou levemente.___

_– Me... Me desculpe Sakys eu só... - tentou se explicar ao ver a burrada que havia feito.___

_– não se preocupe Gaa-kun. Eu... Eu também me descontrolei. - disse. E ele quase riu ao ver a vermelhidão que estava o rosto dela. Mas conteve-se. Feliz por fazê-la esquecer nem que só por alguns momentos, o que havia acontecido anteriormente.___

_Até que alguma coisa boa havia acontecido dali. Ela era dele agora. E ele faria de tudo para que continuasse assim._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, gostaram? Essa foi a perspectiva do Gaa-kun, no próximo teremos a do Sasuke-kun *u*_

_Ps.: Queria dizer que o casal principal da fanfic não foi escolhido ainda. Eu vou deixar vocês – meus leitores – decidirem através de uma votação, tudo bem? :)_

_Mandem as suas opiniões, sim? *u*_

**Reviews:**

** O.o** – O que será que ele estava fazendo na casa da Sakura, né? Bem, só iremos saber isso no próximo capítulo (Sim, sou má aheuaehaue). Claro, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que deixe sua opinião sobre ele, ela é muito importante pra mim :) Beijoos

**jeehbrandao28** – Olá, seja bem vinda *u* Sim, definitivamente ele é um emo problemático -.- aushaushuash Verdade, o Gaa-kun é muito kawaii *u* O que será né? Só no próximo capítulo pra descobrir, haha – sou má – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *u* Espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, ela é muito importante pra mim :) Beijoos

**Tsu **– Fico muuuuito feliz que você tenha gostado, sério *u* Bem, eu tentei fazer algo parecido com o Anime, ao mesmo tempo em que era algo original, e bem, no Anime o Sasuke vive falando "Tsc" e "Hn" aushuahsuahs Sim, ela vai realmente se apaixonar pelo Gaa-kun, mas ela também ama o Sasuke, então fica meio difícil e.e O casal principal ainda não foi escolhido, vocês – leitores – é que vão escolher ;) Espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, ela é muito importante pra mim :) Beijoos


	3. Sasuke

**_Classificação etária_**_**:** M_

**_Universo: _**_Alternativo_

_**Gênero**:__Romance/Drama/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse**: __Você já se sentiu totalmente quebrado por dentro? Ver a pessoa que você ama com outro faz com que você se sinta exatamente assim. /SasuSakuGaa/_

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken**

Porque eu fico quebrado  
Quando estou só  
E eu não me sinto bem  
Quando você vai embora

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quem aquele maldito ruivo achava que era? Se perguntava. A caminho da casa de Sakura.

– O numero chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Por favor. Tente mais tarde. - ao ouvir a voz da mulher da operadora uma raiva subiu por seu ser. Sakura nunca desligava o telefone. Ah sim. Só nas vezes que saia com aquele desgraçado do Sabaku. Apertou o volante e pisou fundo no acelerador de sua BMW preta.

E Por algum motivo que ele não fazia idéia de qual era. Ele se Lembrou de quando havia comprado esse carro.

_Era verão. E eles estavam voltando da praia. Uma pequena comemoração por Sasuke ter tirado a Carteira de motorista e comprado um carro.__  
__No meio do caminho resolveram parar em uma lanchonete que ela havia avistado. No meio da estrada.__– Dois Hamburgers, uma Porção de batatas fritas E duas Cocas. Por Favor. – Disse Sakura para a atendente da Lanchonete que estava comendo Sasuke com os Olhos. Típico. Pensou Sakura, revirando os olhos.__– Claro. Daqui a pouco nós levaremos seu pedido para a sua mesa. Obrigada pela preferência. – Disse a atendente com um Sorriso Falso. Sasuke nem se dignou a olhar pra cara da mulher. Estava distraído demais olhando para as pernas desnudas de sua_ Amiga._Por que ela tinha que colocar um Short tão curto? Pensou Sasuke, mordendo os lábios.__– Sasuke-kun. Venha. Vamos nos sentar nessa mesa aqui. – Disse Sakura o puxando em direção a uma mesa em frente à janela.__– Não me puxe Sakura. – Disse ele. Mais por força de hábito mesmo. Por que não estava nenhum pouco desconfortável com a situação. Pelo Contrário. Estava adorando a sensação de sua pele tocando a dela._Mas que droga você está pensando Uchiha Sasuke? Ela é a Sakura. Sua Amiga Irritante. _Pensou enquanto tirava com brutalidade sua mão da dela. Fazendo Sakura se assustar, mas diferente do que ele se lembrava. Ela não começou a chorar. Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em forma negativa e se sentou na cadeira. Olhando para estrada pela janela. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa a garçonete chegou com os pedidos dos dois.__– Aqui está. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou a Garçonete se dirigindo só a Sasuke. Ignorando totalmente Sakura que ainda estava olhando pela janela.__– Não. – Falou. Frio. O que pareceu deixar a garçonete ainda mais deslumbrada por que se inclinou pra ele, praticamente esfregando seus seios no rosto dele. Dizendo logo em seguida.__– Tem Certeza Querido? Você pode pedir qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. – Disse se insinuando. Vadia. Ficou tentado a dizer isso, mas se limitou a repetir o seu "não" e se virar em direção a comida.__– Não vai comer? – Perguntou a Sakura enquanto tomava um gole de sua coca-cola. Quase terminando o seu Hamburger.__– Ah. Claro. – Disse ela com um sorriso falso.__– Hn. – Foi tudo o que disse. Ele sentia necessidade de falar alguma coisa. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente o porquê. Estava pronto para fazer isso quando uma gangue de motoqueiros entraram no bar e se sentaram na mesa ao lado da deles.__Era normal motoqueiros virem comer ali. E por isso Sasuke não se importou. Até que um deles começou a lançar olhares nada puros em direção a Sakura. O que estava irritando profundamente o jovem Uchiha. Mas, a gota d'água foi quando o Cara intitulado Trevis. Pegou sua cadeira e a colocou ao lado de Sakura. Se sentando de frente para o encosto.__– Como vai gata? – O Bafo de cachaça estava dando Náuseas em Sasuke. Mas ele não estava ligando muito para isso. Na verdade ele estava pensando em mil e uma maneiras de arrancar a cabeça daquele idiota. Mas por que diabos eu estaria pensando algo assim? Se perguntou. A vida é dela. Não somos nada um do outro, se ela quiser ficar com esse imbecil que fique. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Humpft. Mas foi involuntário não se levantar Puto da vida e socar furiosamente a cara de Trevis. Após ouvir o que ele havia falado.__– Sabe. Você é muito gostosa. E eu com muita vontade de te levar pra cama.__E então ele percebeu que não deveria ter feito isso, Quando se viu praticamente cercado pelos "amiguinhos" do cara que ele havia deixado inconsciente no chão com um único Soco. O que não era surpresa. Seus socos sempre foram incríveis. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria dar conta de todos eles sozinho. Por isso pegou Sakura pela mão. E correu em direção ao seu carro. Entrou. Pisou na embreagem e logo em seguida foi com tudo no acelerador. Vendo seus novos "amigos" correndo a toda velocidade atrás deles. Quando conseguiram despistá-los. Ele e sakura começaram a rir que nem doidos.__– Eu não acredito que nós fizemos isso. - Falou. Ainda rindo.__– Nem eu. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. - Disse Sakura. Já sem fôlego de tanto rir.__– O que? - Perguntou.__– Eu amo esse carro. – Disse Sorrindo._

Foi involuntário não sorrir se lembrando disso. Mas esse sorriso se apagou quando se lembrou com quem ela estava agora. Ele nunca havia gostado de Gaara. Desde o primeiro momento em que se viram. E sabia que a antipatia era mútua. Pensando nisso aumentou o volume do rádio de seu carro. Estava dando Back In Black. Do AC/DC. Sua banda favorita. Por isso não pode deixar de cantar junto com a música.

**.**

Porque eu estou de volta à estrada e estou batendo no porta-voz  
Ninguém vai me pegar em outra armadilha  
Então olhe para mim agora, eu estou apenas dando o troco  
Não tente brincar com sua sorte, apenas saia do meu caminho

**.**

Pensou em como isso se encaixava em como ele estava se sentindo nesse momento.

_Prepare-se Sabaku. Se você não sair do meu caminho se dará muito mal._

**.**

Porque eu estou de volta! Sim, estou de volta!  
Bem, eu estou de volta! Sim, estou de volta!  
Bem, eu estou de volta, de volta  
Bem, eu estou de volta, do luto  
Sim, eu estou de volta do luto

**.  
**

Terminou, estacionando nos fundos da casa de Sakura. Para depois silenciosamente pular o muro da casa dos Haruno's e subir na árvore que ficava de frente para o quarto de Sakura. Pulando desta até a sacada. Já dentro do quarto, olhou em seu relógio de pulso enquanto se sentava na cama da rosada.

– Meia – Noite. Tsc. Se você não aparecer aqui agora mesmo Haruno eu juro que... – Se calou ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta girar e de lá surgir uma garota de madeixas rosadas. Usando uma regata branca com uma camisa xadrez por cima, e um short jeans curto. Linda. Pensou. Logo sacudindo a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos nada legais que haviam preenchido a sua mente.

– Sasuke? – Disse ela. Com uma expressão atônita no rosto.

– Tsc. A Noite deve ter sido muito boa não é mesmo? – Perguntei irônico.

– O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou em uma voz baixa? – Como conseguiu entrar?

– Pela Janela. – Disse friamente.

– Ah. E o que você quer? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupada.

– Fique longe dele. – Disse ainda Frio.

– O que?

– Fique longe do Sabaku. Não a quero perto dele. – Falei já me levantando para ir embora. Mas parei ao sentir uma mão branca e delicada em meu braço.

– Ficar longe dele? FICAR LONGE DELE? Você é louco? QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PRA VIR AQUI E ME DIZER ALGO ASSIM? Você fica aí se esfregando com todas aquelas garotas praticamente o tempo inteiro. Você me trata como um Lixo quando eu tento falar com você. E agora vem aqui. Invade a minha casa e manda eu ficar longe do único garoto que gosta de mim de verdade? Com que direito? – Perguntou alterada.

– Eu não me importo com nada disso. Só fique longe dele. Ou eu juro que...

– Jura que o quê? O que você vai fazer _Uchiha_? – Perguntou me provocando.

– Você está brincando com fogo Haruno. É melhor parar. – A avisei. Eu já não estava agüentando tudo aquilo. Eu não sei como, mas ela conseguia ficar mais linda ainda quando estava brava.

– Tsc. Eu não tenho medo de você Uchi... – Não a deixei terminar e a beijei a prensando na parede. Eu não conseguia mais medir meus atos. Eu só... Só senti que eu precisava beijá-la a qualquer custo. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

– Pa-Para – A ouviu dizer/gemer. Mas não deu ouvidos. Estava ocupado demais, chupando o pescoço da Rosada. Chupou com tanta força que sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca. E era exatamente isso que ele queria, iria mostrar para aquele ruivo de quem a rosada realmente pertencia. Afinal, Sasuke não era burro. Sabia muito bem da paixão que Sakura nutria por ele. Mas ele achava que era só uma coisa passageira. Ele não acreditava no amor. – Ah! Sasuke! – A ouviu gemer quando apertou um de seus seios enquanto se acomodava entre as pernas dela. Roçando seu membro contra a intimidade dela. Mesmo que por cima das roupas. Isso fez com que os dois se excitassem ainda mais. Pegou nas coxas torneadas dela a levantando. Obrigando-a cruzar as pernas em sua cintura. Buscando apoio. Retirou sua camiseta e a dela também. A camisa xadrez que a protegia do frio da noite já havia sido retirada há muito tempo. A jogou na cama, subindo rapidamente por cima dela. Beijando-lhe os seios por cima do sutiã. A ouvindo gemer. O que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Moveu suas duas mãos até as nádegas dela apertando fortemente ali.

– Gostosa – Sussurrou maliciosamente no ouvido dela, dando uma mordiscada no lóbulo desta logo em seguida. Fazendo-a gemer novamente. Estava pronto para retirar o sutiã dela quando ela o empurrou. O fazendo cair da cama. – Mas o que... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar. Pois foi interrompido por uma rosada com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. O que fez seu coração se apertar. Mas ele não sabia o motivo disto. Nem ao menos sabia por que havia ido até a casa dela.

– Vá embora. – Disse com a cabeça baixa. Em uma forma inútil de tentar esconder suas lágrimas. Não disse nada. Sabia que o que havia acabado de fazer era errado. Sakura não era como as outras garotas que ele ficava.

– Tem razão. Me desculpe por isso. Foi um Erro. Não vai mais acontecer. – Disse friamente. Para depois colocar sua camiseta e sair do quarto.

_Não vai mais acontecer._ Ele duvidava que conseguisse cumprir o que havia dito para Sakura. A sensação de beijar os lábios dela havia sido única. E... _Viciante_.

Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu a toda a velocidade para a casa em que morava. Ainda estava confuso com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Quando chegou em casa. Foi direto para seu quarto. Itachi, seu irmão, provavelmente estaria dormindo agora. Ele dizia que tinha que dormir cedo para poder acordar disposto pra seu trabalho pela manhã. Ele trabalhava nas _Uchiha Companies Cars_. Ele administrava a empresa, que era de seu falecido pai. Lá, como no próprio nome dizia, eram vendidos carros. Os Uchihas eram extremamente ricos.

_Mas eu __trocaria tudo isso para ter __a minha __família de volta._ Pensou, enquanto terminava de tomar banho, e se jogava na cama. Para logo adormecer. Molhado e Sem roupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

E então, o que acharam do capítulo, uh? :)

_Deu pra perceber que o Sasuke está beeeem confuso sobre os sentimentos não é mesmo? LOL__AH! Já ia esquecendo. MASOQUÊ foi isso senhor Sasuke? Que indecência! Dormindo pelado! Que coisa feia! *babando*_

_No próximo capítulo teremos um Povs da Sakura :)_

_Enfim, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil, estou cheia de novidades por lá – Inclusive uma OneShot GaaSaku que postei hoje mesmo, uh... _

_Enfim, até mais :)_

**Reviews:**

**Cris: **Hey linda, eu estou muito bem, e você? Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e sinta-se em 'casa', por favor, haha :D Tudo bem, está anotado no meu caderninho, haha :D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)

** O.o** – Tudo bem, estou anotando o seu voto no meu caderninho. As coisas realmente não vão bem pro nosso eminho aqui não é? Haha :D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)


End file.
